Dragonball: The Voyage of the Time Pirates
by Doubledome
Summary: Hell and Dimensions. Go together like cookies and milk don't you say? I'd be very happy if you'd review it.


**I really wish I did, but I do not own DBZ. I am telling a story, and that is all.**

**Gero's Plan**

_Well, you really want to know what happens when some ignorant villains from Hell try going in time. This tale may come in contact with some very familiar remembrances. I will be telling this story from my point of view. Who am I you ponder? Well, it wouldn't be so surprising if I revealed it in the first chapter now would it._

_I'm sorry to tell you that this story has had a slight change. We we're supposed to have villains going through time conveniently, changing history, ruling the universe and yadda yadda yadda. This is not what is going to occur. _

_Something in the story has had a Malfunction. Oh well, we can't all be victorious. Our story begins at a cafeteria, with the villains who just couldn't get the job done. _

Frieza takes his salver, covered in half-decent food to the fourth table to his right. He silently sits down, waiting for a greeting, a hello, something confirming to him that he was being noticed. However, there was nothing but the public on his table just stuffing down food. This He sat next to Cell, wondering what was so suspicious about the way everyone was acting at this time. There was usually nothing to do but carry conversations in Hell. Yet, no one was even opening their mouths unless they were about to stuff nourishment in it. Cell finished his tray first, and with aim, pitched it to the trashcan at the left part of the cafeteria. Frieza took the occasion to talk.

"Okay, something's up! Why aren't you talkative today like you always are?" Frieza inquired with a look at everyone at the table. Cell leaned back at his chair with his hands behind his head, and took a quick look at the society at the table as well. There were eight chairs. On the row in front of Frieza sat Ginyu, Recoome, Jeice, and Guldo accordingly to order. Burter was sitting by Cell. The next chair was void, as Gero usually sits there. By the time Frieza noticed this and decided to comment on it, he was interrupted by Cell.

"It's Gero, for some reason he has a surprise for us. All he said was eat a big lunch and a quick one, and to wait for his signal."

Frieza had a confused look on his face. "Hmm. I wonder what that robotic elder is up too now?"

Guldo gulped his last morsel with a lumpy sound that spread across the table. The gurgle slowly disgusted everyone. He laid back and pointed his hand at the tray, as purple loops started revolving around it. The same rings appeared around the tray, as Guldo goaled his hand to the trashcan. The tray flew after the direction his hand was going, and was lead into the disposal.

"Well, he was pretty busy for the last few months. He barely eats lunch anymore." Guldo explained.

Frieza directed his spread attention to the far end of the table. "I suppose you five are along for the journey also?"

As soon as Frieza finished his sentence, Jeice and Burter chucked their trays at the same time, obviously competing to see whose tray would get in the clearance first. The platters went in at what looked like the same time. Jeice slammed his ruddy hand on the table and stood up. "Hah, I told you! There's no way you can eat faster than me!" He exclaimed with his catchy accent. Burter kicked his chair back and stood up swiftly. "You're joking! It was clear that…"

"Shut up! I can't concentrate on anything with you two's constant bickering!" Frieza yelled with a clenched fist in between the two arguers. Jeice and Burter both sat down, disappointed by the fact that they couldn't dispute about who won and loss on the tray toss. Cell then swiftly got up from the table as if he was about to strike someone. Everyone shortly flinched. "I don't want to wait. We can all agree that Gero is up to something right?"

Guldo, Frieza, and Ginyu shook their head up and down. No one else at the table was paying interest.

Cell went on. "Well, I say we go and see what's keeping him from common activity, right now. Forget whatever patience you have."

Jeice and Burter joined the notice, as when Recoome walked over and put his tray in the trashcan. He wasn't even average at aiming. That was Recoome's seventh tray that afternoon. Ginyu was still eating.

Frieza stood up with boldness, ignoring his food, and stepped next to Cell. "Well, what are we waiting for, if you're so up too it? Let's go."

Cell grinned slightly, and went ahead of Frieza. Guldo, Burter, and Jeice followed behind shortly. After the doors opened, Recoome went striding after them. Ginyu was just finished eating and sat there a while. Therefore, Cell, and the Ginyu Force (Not including Ginyu) walked through grassy knolls and plains. They were determined on the way to Gero'. If anything was going to stop them, it'd better be damn good at blocking. About halfway through Ginyu came running up in the back with Recoome. The red haired giant stopped and smiled.

Recoome laughed. "Ha, you finally made it boss." He said with his giant rumbling voice. Ginyu looked at him with a face of exhaustion, then a face of awe. He looked upwards and jumped back as hard as he can as he saw what he didn't want to believe. Recoome's face was covered in blood, dripping from his forehead. Ginyu didn't even notice that the rest of the crew left him and Recoome behind. He started jittering like an alarm clock, and he couldn't force his body to move anywhere.

"Re… Recoome. No… NO! WAIT!" Screamed Ginyu. Futile.

Ginyu's head shot up, and he reached out for Recoome. There was darkness, nothing but darkness, him, and the crimson Recoome. Abruptly, black coffin appeared behind Recoome out of the gloom. Ginyu froze his arm stiff as a block of wood. Recoome stepped back into the stood up coffin, and the door to the coffin sealed itself. Ginyu looked behind him with a buzzing head. There was a long period of time that it took him to turn around he saw thousands, and thousands of floating swords, daggers, scimitars, lances, about any type of sword anyone could think of. The worst part obviously was they were all poi

"This is im-impossible. What's happening? Wha-"

The swords flew towards Ginyu. The scared being could only cross his hands over his face. He was too stiff and frightened to destroy them or even try dodging. Ginyu stood there, hearing slicing and stabbing sounds. Ginyu could only think he was no more, and he was impaled with sharp ends. He stood there, for what felt like ages. Ginyu started thinking that either he was alive, or not existing was complete darkness. He sluggishly uncrossed his hands, and set them down to the side. Still darkness. His only thought at that moment was on Recoome. He turned around, to see the coffin, unseen. There was a mountain of swords, stabbed into each other. They shaped into a tall, shining white cross.

"Recoome. You, you can't be…"

Ginyu unexpectedly appeared to be back in the reality where he and his companions were walking towards Gero's corridor. He was leaning on Recoome. He looked up at the giant, to see a surprised, long face. He then looked over to the side to see the group starring at him as if he was on display at an art museum. They stood in those positions for a few good long seconds, until someone finally decided to talk.

"What in the name we're you just doing?" Frieza questioned rudely. Ginyu looked up at Recoome's face again. "B-But I swear his face and the coffin…"

"Maybe it was something in his lunch." Jeice threw out there.

"We all ate the same thing. You, nor I, nor anyone else here is dramatizing." Frieza answered.

"Well I don't know, maybe his food was impaired."

"Once again, we all had the same thing!"

"Well, maybe someone has it in for us and put something in his meal. I mean, our poses do usually weird and creep out people." Burter added in.

A vein pops out of Frieza's head. "I am liable to cause extreme displeasure if you idiots keep disagreeing with me like this."

Cell saw things were getting out of hands. "Okay, everyone stop squabbling. We're on a mission remember?" He paused until he saw the vein on Frieza's head lower. Cell took a sigh of relief. "Okay, now if I'm correct, we're only a few meters from Gero's Corridor. Now let's get walking."

Ginyu was just there like a statue the whole debate. Recoome picked him up by his collar.

"You okay boss?"

Ginyu shook his head, as he just had to try getting into reality. "Uuh, yes, yes I am." Recoome set Ginyu down, and the gang walked on.

You have no inkling what kind of terror Ginyu experienced. Unless you've ever had a close friend or family member soaked in blood and supposedly die, then you can't have even a close hunch. I wish I could tell you what all of this "Bloody Recoome" stuff if is about, but frankly, I have to go on with the story. Cell and the others make it to Gero's corridor, where there is a note taped poorly to the door.

"Dear trespassers,

I am going to go ahead and suppose Cell lead you here. Stop letting him drag you people into things. I know you guys are just aching to see what I have been working on, but you're just going to have to stay patient for a few more moments. I am finishing my project now. Do not waste your time knocking, because my project is not being held here. It would be pretty easy for someone to just stroll on and bother me."

Everyone looks at each other.

"Go back to the lunchroom. When I want you to report to me, I will send a message fly to your area and you can make your own way from there. Oh ya, make damn sure no one is following you. If anyone else knows about the machine, we're going to be in some deep misfortune.

Curiosity killed all of us,

Dr. Gero."

"Grr, Damn it," Cell grimaced.

"Takes a genius to make a genius huh?" Burter said.

"Well, I really don't want to do this, but let's walk back." Cell planned.

Therefore, they walked, and walked, and walked. The thing about no-gooders in Hell; they lost the ability to fly, or move they're feet faster than 15 miles an hour. They could walk and run on their hands, but it looked stupid, and unintelligent, so no one did it. This law was made when King Yemma discovered that anything fast and powerful enough could make it through the golden clouds that atop Hell. Even though no one kept their bodies, the spirits of the villains in Hell could still fly and move as fast as they could in the living. As a result, Baba cursed anyone who came into Hell. She gave everyone their bodies back, but if anyone tried sprinting faster than 15 mph, they would automatically trip. So, you can imagine the strain they had to go through walking back to the cafeteria. Back on subject, the gang sat at the empty cafeteria. A seemingly large fly with a map in it's tiny lips. The fly sat down in front of Cell and let go of the map. Cell read the map for a quick second and raised his fist. He then squished the bug. He always loved doing that.

Frieza took the map with him. "Well, we better start hauling if we want to find this scheme early." He said with the map clenched in his fist. They eight of the boys walked off, not knowing someone was hidden in the shadows. After they were completely gone, the mysterious figure walked over to the smashed, mechanical fly slowly and sat down. He looked at it, as if it hid something very critical.

"So Gero. You finally want to take your part in history do you?"

It was three hours since the Ginyu Force, Frieza, and Cell began contemplating, and now they were on their way to Dr. Gero's great invention. The boys were rushing, each one trying to get in front of each other. They could not wait to see what Dr. Gero was hiding. Frieza was the only one taking his time. For once he actually wanted to be patient. Very opposite of the time where he panicked and blew up a planet. Now, Cell and the others just saw Gero and Android 19 in the distance, fidgeting with an overwhelming enormous machine. Most of the boys stopped in awe. Frieza, who kept walking, even had to stare at it for a while. They all stopped in front of Gero, who turned around, shirtless, with smudges of grease and sweat covering him. They also saw Android 19, who was wearing the same genie-like outfit, just as blotted as Gero. Gero threw his wrench to the ground, and wiped his head with his wrist.

"Well, how do you like it?" Gero asked, expecting a good comment.

"It's huge for one, but whatever this thing is gonna do, I bet it will be amazing." Frieza remarked, looking at the Ginyu Force who was still staring at it.

"I call it the Alphabend."

Everyone looked at each other confusingly.

"In other words, a time machine." Gero translated.

Everyone opened their eyes wide. They already knew what Gero had planned.

Gero smirked. "I see you get my point. We're going to recreate time. We're going to finish what we wanted too before ending up here. We don't even have to stop there. We could rule anything and everything! Use your wildest imagination."

Gero didn't need to go any farther. Everyone at the moment was pumped at that moment. Even Ginyu who was scared out his skin a few moments ago

"Charge it up 19!" Gero declared.

"Right." Said the screechy voiced robot.

The squared center of the humongous machine began shining white, as 19's hands moved faster and faster. His hands we're eventually untraceable to the eye, as the machine was almost blinding. 19 stopped, and slammed on a red button fiercely as it was the button of the universe. The portal blasted a quick flash of white light, before having a swirl of purple and green fill it. Everyone lowered the cover on their eyes to see the swirling colors on the machine.

Gero smirked again, taking a small device with a blue button out of his pocket. He slightly pressed the button, and out of nowhere, white light surrounded him and his outfit changed into clean, casual clothes. No one noticed though. They were to busy fantasizing about what they were going to do.

"Alright, let's get to the situation. At least two of you are going to have to stay back, and help 19 guard the machine."

" Not me. I'm the strongest and you all might need me. " Cell said in a bragging way. Frieza looked back at the Ginyu Force.

"Burter! Jiece! Stay here." Frieza ordered.

"What!" Jeice yelled, with Burter thinking the same thing. "This isn't fair! I don't deserve to stay!" Burter complained. "You have the best coordination as a team. Also, it would be excruciating to hear you guys bicker over the voyage." Frieza explained truthfully.

"Don't worry. When we're done, we'll be sure to devote 19 and you two wishes from the Dragonballs if we ever get them." Gero said, softening up the tension. Jeice crossed his legs and sat down, while Burter stood by 19. "Are we set?" Gero asked everyone. Frieza, Cell, Ginyu, Guldo, and Recoome nodded anxiously. "Alright. Hold each others hands tight, as once I step in, if we split up, we could end up anywhere in existence."

Frieza grabbed onto Cell's hand nauseously. Cell rolled his eyes and clutched Recoome's hand, who was firmly grasping onto Ginyu. Guldo simply flew onto Recoome's shoulder and wrapped his arm around the back of his head. Gero took a deep breath in, and gently stepped into the portal, quickly pulling him in and the rest of the crew.

Where does the bunch end up? Well, I hope you know your History.

**Next Time: The New York Miracle**


End file.
